Ode of Life Bestowing/Testimonials
Attempted a SMN x4 burn using Garuda on Windsday. Predator Claws did on average 400-700 damage. Got the crystal down to roughly 70% before a wipe though. Normal avatar attacks were doing roughly 30 damage each hit. Avatars were wiped out rather quickly due to the AoE normal attacks and all the avatars just sitting on top of each other. *Went PLD/war COR SMN SMN RDM/drk RDM/drk. PLD ran in voked flashed spammed all abilities at the start since he would eventually get caught in Seed of Nihility. PLD kept running to walls after draw-in. COR maintained Evoker's role on RDMs and SMNs as well as Mangus role to enhance magic defense. SMNs used a variety of Blood pacts ranging from 1000 damage to as low as 250 damage. RDM/drk's healed PLD and other party members as needed (mostly PLD) and stunned frequently, but making especially sure to stun -gaIII's. PLD got charmed twice, in that case the one who was drawn in (both times the RDMs, first me then the other RDM) would act like the PLD and run to the wall. First time I(rdm) died but i was up against the side wall. After PLD was up again, was able to RR, stoneskin/cure and run to the pt at the door. RDMs nuked the Seed Thralls (One shotted with Blizzard III). Battle ended in just over 25 minutes. Good Luck to everyone out there. *Went with RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM, PLD/RDM, SMN/WHM x2 and a BLM. PLD held hate while constantly running from the Seed Crystal. Summoner's used Predator Claws the entire fight while the Black Mage single tier III nuked the Seed Thralls. One tier III took out a Seed Thrall with no problem. Paladin had an Aegis and firmed the -ga III's from the Seed Crystal as stunning the -ga's seemed to net the Black Mage too much hate. Worked quite well with no issues at all. *Went with PLD/RDM, 2x SMN, WHM, RDM and BLM. Everyone stays at the stairs/entrance, SMNs would use Predator Claws, BLM nuked when he could and took care of clones as they popped. PLD just kept running to a wall as the crystal uses draw in a lot. Rest is self explanatory. Fight took us a little over 26 minutes and there were no real moments where we had to panic. GL everyone PS (from another member of that group): I noticed a SMN's Predator Claws did 2x damage (1280 instead of 640-ish) soon after he used Seed of Judgment. Might be worth investigating. *Recommend PLD/DRK tank in magic defense gear(Stun went 99% unresisted and PLD was able to keep hate the entire time). PLD/DRK + WHM + RDM + 3 DD capable of ranged damage can easily handle this fight. I would recommend coming fully prepared with meds though. As WHM I took Vile Elixir, Vile Elixir +1, and Pro-Ether +1 and ended up using all three. Went 1/1 with PLD/DRK, WHM/SCH, RDM/DRK, SAM/RNG, SAM/NIN, RNG/NIN. SAM/NIN built tp on clones and ran in for WS. It seemed to summon clones at set intervals. It would go several minutes without cloning and then it would do 2-3 clones in a row. It is -very- important that the PLD at the very least 2hrs immediately after the mob is tagged. If you try to hold your 2hrs you will lose them when it gets off a lucky JA reset. Only 2hrs used were Invincible + EES at the start, then we didn't know whether JA reset was ST or AoE so we held the rest, only to lose them shortly after. *just beat this after the 3rd time trying. Pld/war, Whm/sch, Rdm/drk, Sam/rng, Cor/nin, Smn/whm. Pld wear all the HP gear (and Iron ram for magic def or Crimson pants and boots) you can cause judgment can eat your butt you're too close, and use a Pescatora (bread and rice), spaghetti one's fine. Buff when you go in. EVERYONE stands on the top of the stairs during the entire fight. You do NOT want close range melee's in this fight if it can be helped, it just gives u more headaches curing and with clones popping. We had enough clones as it was. Just use ranged attacks. Pld ran in got hate, and kept running back to the top of the stairs every time he got drawn in (which was quite often). The pld needs to STAY on the stairs with everyone else, just get close to voke or w/e then get farther back outta range of anything. Everyone needs to get as far back as they possible can, mages ON the door (stick your face in it if you have to lol). Sam would just rng attack, and kill clones as they came after us. Rdm would help heal if neccesary, stun ga spells, and sleep the pld or sam if they got charmed. Cor kept up evoker and hunter rolls and did w/e else he could to help like melee the clones. aAnd me on Smn, i'd put up earthen ward if we got hit with a ga if stun resisted. other then that did nothing but pred claw and release, and healing ruby II's if we got hit with judgement. By the way Judgement isn't it's 2 hour, unless it can 2 hour more then once. I don't think it has a two hour. HEALERS can be kinda lax on the cures UNTIL it gets close to 50%, after that KEEP THE PLD FULL. He goes down u screwed, and it will start using judgement more then once after 50%. It's actually aprettty easy fight if u keep the pld alive and just wack away with ranged attacks. By the way dont' bother astral flowing, it does shit dmg (like 150), just use Pred Claw or Chaotic Strike. Nukes also suck. Ramuh's thunderstorm, which i have about equal to a blm's thunder 4, did like 135. Smn's, if it starts popping clones fast, help hold them off with carby till your DD can get it. Like i said above EVERYONE needs to be on the TOP of the stairs, and you usually wont' get hit with anything unless you get drawn in. Hope this helps.--DragonIrons 10:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) (Azhrei, Garuda) * Went through this battle with PLD/WAR, WHM/SCH, RDM/DRK, SMN/WHM, MNK/NIN, and RNG/(forgot). PLD voked and ran, and had one of the mages sleep him when charmed, which happened twice. RNG focused entirely on DD, doing nothing else except that and running if they got aggro. WHM kept us all healed and buffed, and RDM/DRK focused on stun for any tier III aga attacks, and backup healed only when absolutely necessary.. SMN worked DD with Garudo and Ifrit, also trying to keep up stoneskin when possible. MNK did nothing but fight seed thralls. This battle was fought from the entrance to avoid all AOE attacks. Finished with 9 minutes left, with no deaths, but a few close calls. * Just failed this fight for a second time, used Mountain Buster on earthsday and it was doing 450-700 damage. I'm not sure on this but I don't think it really matters what level 70 blood pact: rage is used. Clevistre 21:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC)